Wildfire
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Summary: Walking Dead fan fiction. Shane is love with Lori. But Lori has chosen to stay with Rick no matter what. Andrea, who has a secret of her own, attempts to get Shane to leave camp with her. Also she pleads with Rick not to harm Shane. Note: All characters belong to Robert Kirkman. I own nothing. Just a HUGE fan.
1. Chapter 2

** Wildfire**

**Andrea and Shane love story.**

**1. Unlike me**

It was out of character for me just to have sex with someone I wasn't in a relationship with. Back in the world I was living in I was always very careful who I let inside me, and never would I have slept with someone in a car. But things were different for me now. I wasn't able to go home to my air condition condo, wear my dress clothes to work, take a warm shower, or go on dates with my on and off again boyfriend John. Thinking of John reminded of everything I lost. My sweet baby sister Amy had died in arms not to long ago. If the world was the way it should be I would be with Amy right at a Starbucks drinking coffee while she helped me decide what to do in this situation. Of course, in that world I probably would never even a guy like Shane a second thought. And if I had we would have used protection. I wouldn't have just a hot sexual encounter in the car with out at least using a condom. No matter how beautiful he was.

He was a beautiful a mess, and probably beyond saving. It didn't matter either way. The weak, powerless, and desperate girl I used to was dead. I refused to become a paper doll who was so fragile she can break at any moment.

In this world, it was kill or be killed. If Shane wanted to be a father he could. But if he chose to continue down his path to self-destruction I wasn't going to hang around for the ride. He really could use a wake up call.

Forget him. I had to get out of here. I grabbed the pregnancy test and exited the pharmacy. I place the test in my backpack, and started to look out for walkers. My gun was fully loaded, and I was prepared to fight of the walkers. Until I felt one grabbing me from behind. I could hear my gun drop as the walker pulled me closer. I started to kick him. It looked like this was the end for me. I reached for my gun again with one hand and touched my stomach with the other. Sorry, unborn baby. Suddenly the walker was down to the ground, and heard several loud gun shoots. There Shane was with his gun. He held his hand out to pull me up.

"I saved your ass." He said his brown eyes shining.

Only in this world would those words ever sound romantic. I pulled him closer into a kiss. He pressed his lips forcefully against mine. Then he pulled away for only a few moments. He took out his gun, and shoot a few in the air.

"Warning shoots." He said pulling into his arms again.

I nodded, and he took my hand leading back to the car. He locked the doors, and there were no need for words. Shane's hands covered me, and I felt completely helpless to his powers. He was so forceful with me. Even when he entered inside me. He pulled my hair, grab my face, and told me what to do. I obeyed without question. When he finished he softly left my body. Then he kissed me softly on the head.

"Part of me wants to leave with you, Andrea." He whispered into my ears.

I blushed. Shane was going to be the death of me. Would I ever get enough of him? His chocolate eyes, muscular body, soft tan skin, and a smile that could make me do anything. How was this man a cop instead of model?

"Don't make promises, you don't intend on keeping." I said finally.

"I haven't promised anything yet." He returned placing his arm around me.

I looked up at him and smiled. He started the car, and drove us back to the farm.

"What was so important that you ran off by yourself for?" Shane questioned me when we got there.

"Nothing." I said holding my backpack close.

"Andrea, you can't keep secrets from me." He said trying to reach over to get my bag again.

" I just needed some time alone. Time to think. I just feeling depressed about Amy again." I said looking at the ground.

"That's why you went to pharmacy?"

"No, I went to get some antidepressants . I did not want the rest of the group to know. It's kind of personal matter." I lied to him softly.

"Andrea, I understand perfectly. It's easy to lose your head in a world like this." He was reaching for my hand again.

"Can I try counting on you? We can help each other."

"Yeah, I would love that. But I have to warn you I pretty fucked up now."

"Me, too." I answered.

Then Shane took of his silver necklace that said 22 on it. He put it around my neck.

"That's my football number from high school. I was a pretty kick ass player. Anyways you are the only girl I ever let wear it. Well, except for, Jennifer, my ex in high school. But she does not count. Because I did not give it to her. She stole it for a while."

"Thanks. It means alot." I said touching the necklace.

"Wear it as reminder that I got your back, and don't ever need to go wandering off by yourself again. Bring me with you."

"I will." I promised.

" Well, I have to go. It's my turn to take watch. Let the others know you are back safe, okay?" He said touching my back a last time.

"No problem." I said walking to the RV to find the others.

"You had us worried sick." Dale told me. He gave me a quick hug.

"I am fine. Shane saved my life." I said smiling.

"You know I think have any type of relationship is not a good idea. He is trouble Andrea."

"He just saved my life. He saved Carl's life too. Not mention Lori's when she ran off by herself to look for Rick. Let's give the man a little credit." I said harshly.

Everyone just stared at me for a second. Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

Dale looked at me again. I could see the pain in his eyes, but I did not need him protecting me. No matter how good his intentions were.

"Andrea, can we talk alone?" Rick asked me when after dinner was over.

"Yeah." I nodded. Shane looked over me, and I smiled. How did one person have so much power over me?

"Come on. Let's go set on the porch." Rick said opening the door for.

**2. Your Safety **

"I appreciate everything you've done to help out with Shane. You've been a good friend to him." Rick told me.

"He's easy to warm up too. Fearless and brave." I said smiling at the mention of Shane.

"You like him. I always wanted him to meet a nice girl he could settle down with. If only…"

"If only things were different. Shane and I could have gone on a date to the movies, and maybe a few rock concerts. We could argue over what to listen to on the radio instead trying to keep walkers from killing everyone. And if things were before I would have more options right now." I found myself leading closer to Rick. For some reason I felt I need to confess this huge secret with someone.

"Options?"

"We both know that Shane loves your wife. If wehad met before all this craziness who knows. Maybe he'd love me. I don't know. But I am pregnant Rick. It's not I can give the baby up for adoption or even go to the hospital to have this baby. Shane is clearly losing his mind, and I am not sure what I can do."

"Shane's baby?" Rick asked looking more concerned.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There hasn't been anyone else. I don't if I should tell him. I can't believe I am even telling you. This is the last thing I need now." Tears where coming to my eyes. I was crying for Amy, and my unborn baby would becoming into this world of death.

"Andrea you need to try to reason with him. I would be afraid for you to leave while pregnant. What if you have a miscarriage? Need medical care? Hershel is the only person we know that can offer any sort of care. Then if you go into labor. Who will help you with the child-birth?"

" I thought about all these situations. And I am willingly to risk it. If I can only keep Shane safe. Just promise me you won't hurt him. For me?"

"Andrea, I love Shane. But he is starting to lose it. I am not saying you wouldn't be good for him. I just think he maybe beyond saving. I can't let him harm anyone in this group. Like you said if things were different…"

"Just forget I told you Rick? Okay?" I said before he could finish his sentence.

Here I was heart broken. My baby sister Amy was gone. And now I was having a baby with someone who care less about me. I had chosen to live, but this was going to be harder then I thought. You can handle this, I lied to myself.

I saw Rick walking after me, and I thought about running. However, I did not want to cause a scene. I returned to him so I could let him finish talking.

"I want you to think about yourself, and the baby first. Promise me that Andrea?" Rick said placing his hand on my back.

"I will. But I am not giving up on Shane. Not yet." I said looking at the ground.

**3. In another World**

I was used to Shane breaking pretty girls' heart. We had known each other since high school. He dated so many girls I could not keep count.

He changed girlfriends like some people changed socks. Each one was more beautiful than the last. There was one named Molly, who was practically sweet. She was a kindergarten teacher that had long wavy blonde and soft green eyes. More than anything she wanted Shane to marry her. They dated two years before she got tired of waiting. I told him he should go ahead, and marry her. He insisted that she wasn't the one.

He even admitted to cheating her several times. It pissed me off the way he treated these girls, but I'd always have an excuse for his behavior. Now, he had fucked my wife.

She was probably carrying his baby. And if he wasn't enough sweet Andrea was knocked up by him too. Who made him the sperm donator of the group? Why couldn't he just keep it in his pants?

Andrea kept saying in another world her and Shane would be great together. She wasn't wrong. Andrea is beautiful, kind-hearted, but touch as shit. She'd be able to call Shane on his bullshit. She was the type of girl who watch football games with you, and probably couldn't cook very well. But you never have to guess where you stood with Andrea. She would always let me know how she felt if we had a relationship together. I meant if she had a relationship with Shane. No, I actually meant with me.

There was something about her. From the first moment I saw her I was taken by her beauty. I never believed in love at first sight until I meet Andrea. Seeing the way she was with her sister only added to my feelings. I had no plans to act on my feelings because of Lori and Carl.

Of course after realizing my wife had slept with Shane I was having second thoughts. I would have always remained loyal to Lori, but knowing she cheated on me with Shane of all people was almost too much. If the law was still in place I knew I leave Lori. Some things where unforgivable. In the world I used to know I could divorce Lori and still have a relationship with Carl. Then I would be free to act on my feelings for Andrea. I could protect her from Shane's playboy ways. I knew he did not deserve a girl as sweet her.

Besides now Shane was close to losing his mind. Even though I could not be with Andrea should I really let her leave with someone who was clearly unstable?

**4. Secrets**

Everyone was a sleep when Shane and I went into the bathroom together to talk. He pulled me into another kiss. My body was warm all over from his touch.

"I have to admit something to you. Why I have gone crazy lately." Shane wrapped his arms around me.

"Something to do with Otis? I asked looking into his chocolate eyes. I could see he was in pain.

"I killed him. There were too many walkers. No way I would have made it. We both would have died. Not to mention it would have been too late for Carl. Am I losing my humanity?"

"No, you were protecting the people you love. If you hadn't of killed Otis, you would be dead. Otis would still be dead. And Carl dead too. Just let it go. You could not have done it any different. Not the way things are. I know you have a good heart." I said holding Shane warmly in my arms.

"You make me feel human again. Although I don't know why you have anything to do with me. I know Dale and Rick have told you to stay away from me." He said.

"I can make my own decisions. And I think I am a good judge of character." I said as he took me in for another kiss.

"I am glad I saved your ass. Because it's a really nice ass." Shane said as we parted ways.

I couldn't help, but feel like silly school girl. Shane could really get under your skin. And the fact he trusted me enough of tell me what happened with Otis was huge. No one else in the group would understand, but I did. Or maybe I was only seeing what I wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 3

**5. Pregnant**

Andrea and I had parted ways, but I went back to into the camper where she was sleeping. I looked in her bag for the antidepressants. I was thinking I might could use a few myself, but inside the bag was something _else. There was a pregnancy test that was positive. Andrea was actually going to have my baby? How could that be? Why didn't she tell me? _I should outraged, but I was not. Actually for the first time in long time I could smile.

Rick could have Lori. I would have Andrea and this baby. My baby. My very own family to take care off.

I put the pregnancy test back in the bag and placed it carefully back to where she had it. Then I laid down with Andrea and wrapped my arms around her. Feeling like that this is where I should be. I knew Dale, would be pissed I was staying all night with Andrea. But fuck him. He was too old to ever get a girl like Andrea.

She was mine. This baby was mine. I would protect everything that was mine at all costs.

"You're here," Andrea said half asleep.

"Yes, and I am never leaving you again," I said kissing her cheek.

"Good, stay with me," She whisper.

"Always," I said closing my eyes feeling her arms wrapped around me.

I would not tell her I knew she was pregnant. I find a way to get her to tell me herself. I wanted to know that she trusted me. And together we would leave the rest of this group behind. She was right, we did not belong with these people. Together, we could survive.

I touched Andrea's tummy wondering if I was having a son or daughter. I could not believe I was going to be a father.


	3. Chapter 4

**6. No Shame**

_I woke up in Shane's arms. Everything felt perfect, but I reminded myself that he was in love with Lori. Not me._

"Good morning," Shane whispered.

"You stayed with me," I smiled.

"I know. I have been thinking about what you said. How I was shutting people out for Lori," his brown eyes looking deep into mine.

"And?"

"_I have decided to let Lori go. She loves Rick, and I have to accept that," He said touching my face._

"I know that it will be hard on you," I whispered.

"It would be if I did not have you. All my life I needed someone like you," Shane said pressing his lips against mine.

His soft lips felt so right against mine. I never had a feeling like this before. He was made for me. Not Lori, I thought.

"_I feel the same way. I want to runaway with you," I smiled._

"We will. You and I are the strongest people in this group. We can make it together, I promised," His brown eyes glowed.

"I know we can too. There is only one thing I need to tell you first," I whispered.

"What's that?"

"I am pregnant. With your baby," I replied.

"That's amazing. We are going to find you a safe place to have this baby," Shane promised.

"You me against the world?"

"Yes. Nothing will stop us," He said wrapping his arms around me.

_In that moment I was in heaven. Shane and I were planning for the future. He was letting go of Lori. And our baby was his main focus. At that moment I honestly believe nothing would stop us. I only wanted Shane and our baby to be safe. Together we would find a way to build a life for this precious little one in my tummy, I promised._

"I think the baby is a girl," Shane smiled as we walked out to find the rest of the group.

"What makes you think that?"

"I have this feeling that baby in your tummy is daddy's little girl," He said rubbing my tummy.

"We will have to wait and see," I said putting my hand on his.

"I can't wait. We will be great parents," He said kissing my cheek.

_Everyone in the group could see our public display of affection. But neither one of cared. We weren't going to keep our feelings a secret anymore. There was no shame in our love._


End file.
